


She Wasn’t Meant To..

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix’s slow decent into madness began with her father.(MAJOR INCEST WARNING)





	She Wasn’t Meant To..

She wasn’t meant to be enjoying it. She wasn’t meant to be letting out gasps of pleasure. She wasn’t meant to be feeling that white hot coil of a building orgasm in her lower stomach, her inner muscles fluttering around his invasive cock. She was so wet she could hear each thrust and she couldn’t stop her body reacting to how good it felt. 

His hands were either side on his head, her wrists held tight in his grip, so tight she’d have bruises there again tomorrow, nothing new, she’d hide them as always. He was staring at her, his expression one of sick desire as he grunted and groaned above her, grinding into her now in deep slow motions and Bellatrix arched her back, she couldn’t help it, her body was betraying her and so was her voice when she whimpered and choked back a moan. 

Cygnus smile leeringly at her, circling his hips while keeping his cock balls deep inside her tightly little pussy. God she was beautiful. Perfect. Her body was his prized possession, but he’d be loosing her soon to Rodolphus Lestrange and he’d have to share her with another man. The thought made him growl and change his angle, letting go of her wrist now he gripped her leg and hooked it over his arm, spreading her open but making her tighter at the same time. He felt her muscles spasm and her now freed hand gripped his shoulder, she was so close to orgasm she was dripping down his cock and Cygnus loved it. 

“That’s it my beautiful diamond, you like daddy’s cock don’t you? You like daddy’s cock in your pretty pussy?” He snarled it out, thrusting harder, watching her fight her own reactions, “fuck Bella, you’re so fucking tight for daddy!” He lent over and kissed her then, slowing his strokes a moment and enjoying the taste of tears on her lips before he started back up again and slammed into her so hard her whole body jerked, “cum for daddy, cum around daddy’s cock. Daddy’s going to cum in you, baby.” 

She had no control of it though she tried to fight it, hold it back, deny her body what it wanted but she couldn’t and she was obeying him, whimpering with tearful breathy moans as she orgasmed for the first time around him. 

He groaned loudly at her suddenly tight muscles which almost pushed him out of her but he brutally thrust back in, “fuck yes! Daddy’s going to cum baby, daddy’s going to cum in your pussy.” 

She orgasmed again when he did and in that moment she didn’t know who she hated more, him or herself for enjoying it, for letting her body react, for how she was now trembling while he sucked on her hard nipples and panted against her sweaty skin. She had her eyes squeezed closed but the tears leaked out anyway and she sucked in a dry sob. 

When he left her she stayed where she was for long moments, his cum sticky between her legs and she felt sick, sick with herself more than anything and even when she washed away the evidence she felt it still there, engraved in her mind like every other time he violated her.. but was it rape when she enjoyed it..? Was it rape when she orgasmed around him? She’d never reacted like that before. Never orgasmed. Never let it feel so good. But it had and she had. Her mind was a mass of confusion and she suddenly felt an anger so powerful the contents of the bathroom self rattled with raw magic. 

Bellatrix let out a mad shriek of rage and slammed her fist so hard into the mirror above the sink she’d been staring into it shattered into a million pieces, glass slicing open her skin but she didn’t feel it, blood splattered the clean white basin and dropped over the tiled floor as she sank down and wrapped her hands in her hair staining it crimson. She was sobbing harshly but they turned into screams, terrifying screams. 

And so began Bellatrix’s slow decent into dark madness. Curtsy of Cygnus Black.


End file.
